


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Book Release, Book release party, Brother-Brother Relationship, Did i mention it's really fluffy?, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt!Tina at one point, It's not exactly a n g s t per say, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Second edition of book, She's an auror what do you expect, Sister-Sister Relationship, Some angst, St. Mungo's, Wedding, cause it is, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: “According to Mr. Worme, the book is supposed to come out sometime in April, early May at the latest.” Newt takes a sip of his drink. “Which is pretty fast granted I'm handing in my manuscript at the end of this month.”“So when will the release party be?” Tina asks, cutting into her own food.Newt groans. “Hopefully never.”•Newt clears his throat to start reading. “‘For Tina- without her, none of this would be possible. She's the best person I know, and I love her.’”•“Hello.” Newt says, letting a smile light up his whole face.“Hi.” Tina responds, an equally besmitten expression on her face.“Lovely day for a wedding, isn't it?”Tina chuckles. “I do believe so.”A lot of things can happen in 4 months (Feb 1930-May 1930)Title is a song by the Beatles





	1. You're Going to Lose that Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here's the next part of this series- there's a part in this that is very much inspired by some other fics I've read, I'll say what part in the notes at the end lol
> 
> The title of this chapter is also a song by the Beatles (all chapters will have a title like that)

“Don't worry, you'll all get some- Beatrice! Don't steal!” Tina laughs as she tosses pellets for the mooncalves into the air. Once she makes sure they all get to eat, she starts to head back to the shed. 

On her way, the Niffler joins her, scurrying up her body but keeping his eye on her engagement ring the whole time.

Tina notices this. “I already told you, Niff, this is one shiny thing you can't have.”

But she pulls out a coin from her pocket and gives it to the creature as a consolation prize.

All of a sudden, she feels something slip into her hand and her guess as to what it is is proven true when Dougal appears next to her, his hand in hers.

“Hello, Dougal,” she says. The Demiguise starts to tug on her hand, urging her towards the shed. “Is everything alright?” 

She quickens her pace until she throws open the door to the shed to see Newt hunched over his desk, papers sprawled out everywhere.

Tina looks down to Dougal, a smile on her face. “He's just working very hard,” she whispers. 

Tina walks up to behind where Newt is sitting and wraps her arms around him.

“It seems Dougal is worried about you.” she says, snapping Newt out of his trance of writing and rewriting. 

“Tina!” Newt exclaims, almost sending papers flying at his surprise. A frown takes up his face. “I'm just trying to get everything done for this deadline… Mr. Worme wants my manuscript by the end of February.” 

“How much do you have left to do?”

Newt shuffles his papers around, taking a mental tally of everything he's done. “Not too much, I suppose. Why?”

“Well, I was hoping I could steal you away for a bit. It is seven o’clock and you have a tendency to skip dinner when you're working really hard.”

Newt turns his head to look at Tina. “Is it really that late?” Tina nods. “Well, that would be a good idea… are the crea-”

“All fed and taken care of.” Tina feels weight on the top of her head and realizes the Niffler has made his way from her shoulder to her head. “Except for this little guy.”

“After your ring again?”

Tina huffs. “When is he not? Luckily coins keep him at bay for a few days.” 

Newt laughs, prompting Tina to laugh as well.

“I'll put him back in his den and then how about we go out tonight?” Tina suggests. 

“Sounds lovely.” 

•

“According to Mr. Worme, the book is supposed to come out sometime in April, early May at the latest.” Newt takes a sip of his drink. “Which is pretty fast granted I'm handing in my manuscript at the end of this month.”

“So when will the release party be?” Tina asks, cutting into her own food. After a while of ‘I don't know, where do you want to go?’ the two ended up at a small Muggle diner. 

Newt groans. “Hopefully never.” 

Tina laughs. “You know your family will all but force you to have one. Worme probably will as well.”

“Yeah, I know. I'd just rather put all of that off until I absolutely have to organize something.” Smiling, Newt takes a bite of his meal. “Anyway, I'd rather talk about your day, love. How was it?”

Tina shrugs. “Same old, same old. Theseus has put me in charge of working on a lead we recently got. I think it's a dud, but Flint,” Tina jabs her fork into her food in disgust, “doesn't _care_ what I think. I can't believe I got paired up with that idiot.”

“That bad?”

Tina clears her throat. “ _I don't know Goldstein,_ ” Tina starts, talking in a deep, British accent to imitate her coworker, _“I think this could lead to something. Psh why do I have to listen to you? Theseus only put you in charge of this cause you're gonna be his sister-in-law.”_

Newt snorts. “Like Theseus was ever one for nepotism.”

“Ever since people found out we're engaged it's like they forgot everything I've done in that department and just think that I got where I am because of your family.”

“We can wait, Tina.”

“What?”

“We don't have to get married anytime soon if you don't want to.” Newt looks down at his plate.

Tina reaches forward and covers Newt’s hand with her own. 

“Oh, no, Newt. No.” she says. “Of course I want to. I- I was exaggerating a bit. It's really only Flint. No one else in my department really cares.” 

Newt looks up at Tina to see her smiling. 

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“ _Yes._ Of course, Newt. I love you. So much. And if I'm worried about it, I _can_ keep Goldstein as my last name.”

Newt looks shocked for a second, but that look is quickly replaced with a smile.

“Whatever you're comfortable with, love. I just want to be able to say ‘that's my _wife’_.” 

Tina laughs. “Besides, Queenie and your mom would _kill_ us if we put it off anymore. We already had them move it to after the book release.”

Newt groans. “My mum was not happy with that.”

“At least they're doing the planning,” Tina says. “Morrigan knows we'd be awful at it.”

Newt nods. “I'll drink to that,” he says as he picks up his glass (of water) and takes a sip.

•

“Hey Newt, I-” Tina barges into Newt’s room and is completely taken aback by the sight in front of her. 

Upon hearing the door open and Tina’s voice, Newt had paused in a very compromising position- his shirt is in his hands, about to be draped over his body, but that's just where it is now. In his hands.

“-had a question.” Tina finishes her sentence slowly. 

They're both silent- they've never seen any part of the other's body not covered up by something. Even Newt’s bathing suit and pajamas have a top. 

“Tina- er, hello.” Newt finally says, a lopsided mixture between a smile and a grimace on his face. 

Tina blinks, willing herself to _stop staring for Morrigan’s sake!_

“I am- I am _so sorry_ Newt, I should have knocked and not just barged in-”

“Tina,” Newt says, starting to shrug on his shirt, “it's alright.”

Tina nods slowly and takes a few tentative steps forward. “That's… a lot of scars, Newt.”

Newt nods. “You've only seen a smattering of them before.”

She _has_ seen Newt’s scars before, but only the ones on his arms and a few on his legs visible when he wears shorts or rolls up his pants. And she'd asked about them, too- they had many a late night sharing stories about their scars. 

And she knew there would be more.

But she didn't expect one like _this._

There are quite a few scars all over Newt’s front, but almost diagonally across his chest is a large scar that looks like it stretches over his back. 

“ _What happened_?” Tina whispers, lifting her hand up to follow the line of the scar in the air- she makes sure not to touch it in fear of hurting Newt.

“Hungarian Horntail.” Newt takes a deep breath as he gets ready to relive the experience, but Tina cuts him off before he can say anything. 

“You don't have to tell me.” Her hand drops to her side as she looks up to Newt. “I had no right to see anything I just barged in like an _idiot-_ ” Tina suddenly finds herself wrapped up in a hug from Newt. After her initial shock, she hugs him back.

“Last leg of the war,” Newt starts, “There wasn't much left to do, but the dragons had to be taken care of. We were told they weren't going to be used anymore, thank Merlin, so we went to release them back to the reserves.

They were always scared whenever we approached them, and rightfully so. We were _using_ them to kill people. It was just _awful._ When we got there, there was one going berserk. We got everyone around her- everyone meaning five people including me- and we tried a few spells that would hopefully calm her down.

And they did, a bit, but she was still a bloody dragon. Anyways, I was the one to go and undo her chains- none of this was a humane way to keep the dragons contained, it was awful- so I slowly went over, but next thing I know, a tail is coming towards me at top speed, and then everything is black.” Newt takes a deep breath and sighs.

“They said I was so close to not making it.” Tina clutches the back of Newt’s shirt a little tighter. “But days later, I woke up. Very much in pain, but alive.”

Tina separates herself from the embrace and sees Newt’s eyes threatening to tear up. “It looks like it was painful.”

Newt nods. “It was an extremely deep gash. I lost a lot of blood, and it took a long time to heal. I also had to lay on my side for a long time because it extends a bit to my back.”

Tina wipes away a tear that escaped Newt’s eyes. “I'm so sorry.” she whispers.

Newt hugs Tina again, seemingly clinging onto her for support as memories he wished he didn't have rushed back to him.

After a little longer of them standing together, Newt speaks up again.

“What did you need to ask me?”

“Mhm, something about cake flavors.”

Newt snorts.

•

Newt hears a knock on his door, expecting it to be Tina on the other side. It was lunchtime, after all, and with less than a month left until the release of the second edition of his book, the break was very welcome for him as well.

But what's on the other side is definitely _not_ what he expected. 

“Theseus?” Newt opens the door to his brother, a nervous and… almost sad look on the older Scamander’s face. Newt immediately recognizes something isn't right. “What's wrong?”

Theseus sighs. “Before I say anything else, I want you to know that everything is alright.”

“No it's not because you wouldn't be saying that if everything _was_ alright.” Newt can feel his heartbeat getting faster and his hands clench into fists. “What's. _Wrong_.”

“Okay, everything _will_ be alright,” Theseus mumbles a small ‘most likely’ under his breath hoping Newt won't catch it. But he does.

“Where is she?”

“What-”

“Tina. Obviously this is about Tina. Where is she- I don't care about what happened yet-” Newt raises his voice when he sees Theseus try to interrupt to explain. “Where is she!?”

“St. Mungo's, they're already expecting you,” Theseus says, watching as Newt runs around his office to grab his coat and suitcase. “Newt. Newt!” He grabs Newt’s arm to stop him from moving and to get his attention. “She'll be alright.”

Newt nods, willing his eyes not to fill up with tears. Then he apparates, leaving Theseus alone in his brother's office.

•

“Mr. Scamander- MR. SCAMANDER!” 

Newt stops running down a hall of St. Mungo's and turns around.

“What?” he asks, his tone a little more harsher than it usually would be.

“I know you want to see your fianceé but you can't yet. We're running a few tests but it should only take five more minutes. Please just wait.”

Newt nods slowly, not happy he has to wait, but realizes he can use this opportunity to get answers. 

“What happened?” he asks, walking now towards Tina’s room with the nurse.

“We're not exactly sure. We know she was in a wand fight, so we think she was hit with a pretty nasty curse. She's pretty beat up and we're not sure when she'll wake up.”

“But she will wake up?” 

There's a pause that lasts far too long for Newt’s liking before the nurse says, “She's alive. She'll stay alive.”

Newt presses his mouth into a firm line. “But will she wake up?”

The nurse opens her mouth to speak when the door to the room opens, another nurse speaking instead.

“You can come in now, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt walks in and immediately goes to the side of the hospital bed. He notices there's only a few cuts and bruises on her face, but he can tell there's more damage by the bandages sticking out from under the sheets.

Other than that, she looks… peaceful, almost. Newt pulls up a chair and sits down, looking around the room a bit. The nurses had left, so it was just him and Tina.

He notices an envelope on the bedside table with writing on it. In a quick scrawl, it reads _Possessions._ Newt opens it and finds Tina’s wand- that would obviously be in there- but there's something else in there; something smaller.

Newt immediately knows what it is and feels his heart in his throat all of a sudden. Tipping the folder over, a small ring falls out of it onto his hand. 

He gingerly picks up Tina’s hand and slides the engagement ring back onto her finger with the utmost care. He kisses her hand and sets it back down, still holding onto it, before he finally lets himself cry.

•

Every day for the next few weeks, Newt would sit by Tina’s bed, rubbing circles into her hand and talking to her. Queenie and Jacob would visit as well, obviously, but Newt was always there unless told otherwise.

“The release party is in a few days, love,” Newt says one day. He sighs. “I hope you'll be able to be there for it. It's quite selfish, but I need you there for it if I'm being honest. You know how I get in front of crowds- especially if they're there for me.” 

He chuckles, shaking his head. “I wouldn't even show up if it wasn't for the fact that I could be getting a deal for a third edition. I haven't told you about that yet- I was going to keep it a secret until it was confirmed. I've only heard rumors.” 

There were a few nights he wasn't allowed to stay, but he just slipped into his case and feigned ignorance the next day. The staff obviously knew, but they didn't say anything.

This time he did listen to the nurses and actually went back to his apartment for the night. 

“Good morning,” Newt greets the woman at the front desk as he walks by. 

The witch nods, still looking at her desk until she realizes who it is. “Oh, Mr. Scamander!” she calls out, getting Newt to stop and turn around.

“Yes?” Newt asks, walking back. “Is everything alright?”

“Miss Goldstein has been moved to a room in the recovery ward, I can write out the number for you.”

Newt’s heart starts beating rapidly as he tries not to get his hopes up. “Recovery ward?” 

The witch nods, handing him a piece of paper. “Third floor.” 

“Th- thank you!” Newt exclaims, taking the paper. He starts running once he's a little further down the hall. 

When he gets to the new room, the door is closed. 

“Is this where Tina Goldstein is?” Newt asks a nurse passing by. 

The nurse looks at a clipboard she's holding before nodding. “Mr. Scamander, I presume?” Newt nods. “They're expecting you.” 

The nurse walks away as Newt turns to the door. Hearing some muffled voices, he knocks just in case.

“Come in!” 

Newt opens the door, and everything is silent for a few moments. 

The first noise to break the silence is a hoarse, tired sounding, but nonetheless happy exclamation.

“Newt!”


	2. And I Love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt clears his throat to start reading. “‘ _For Tina- without her, none of this would be possible. She's the best person I know, and I love her._ ’” 
> 
> Title is a song by the Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI DID U SEE THE TRAILER YESTERDAY? CAUSE I DIDDLY DARN DID AND HOLY S H I T ok here's this chapter hope u enjoy
> 
> Non canon characters that shows up in this chapter:  
> Amelia (Newt’s mom)  
> Queenie and Jacob's kid  
> Theseus and his wife's kid (Not canon love interest for Theseus)

_White._

_Everything's white._

Everything is also _blurry_ as Tina’s eyes slowly open. She tries to rub them, but her arms are stuck under… sheets?

She tries to bring her arms out from under the blankets and notices they're wrapped in bandages. 

_There was a mission… Grindelwald fanatics surrounded her and her team…_

Her train of thought is cut off when a searing pain races through her whole body. She practically _screams_ in pain, and next thing she knows, people are over her and her eyes are closing again, blackness surrounding her once more. 

•

The next time Tina wakes up, she's in slightly less pain and can actually see. Trying to take in her surroundings, she notices an envelope on the table next to her. She hastily grabs it and opens the contents onto her lap- only her wand falls out.

Before she can investigate any further, though, the door opens and a nurse walks in. When the nurse sees the wand on Tina’s lap, she nearly drops the tray she's holding and runs over, taking it from Tina.

“You can't have your wand back yet, Miss Goldstein, I'm sorry,” she says, “It's not safe yet-”

Tina opens her mouth to speak but physically _can't._ She keeps trying.

“Oh! Don't speak!” the nurse quickly says. “We're pretty sure one of the curses that hit you messed up your voice. You should be able to talk a little bit right now, but please don't strain your voice.”

Tina nods slowly, but there's really one thing on her mind- _where is that ring?_

She looks around, and doesn't realize that she is in fact moving her fingers across the very ring she's looking for. 

Finally registering the weight on one of her fingers, she lifts her hand up and visibly relaxes- she's channeled her anxiety through the small piece of jewelry over the past few months and would be _devastated_ if it got lost. Not to mention it was Newt’s _grandmother's_ \- that'd be like if she lost her locket her mom gave her. 

On that note, Tina panics again. _Where is my locket? It's not on me-_ She breathes another sigh of relief. _I left it at the apartment before the raid._

But she's still confused. Before she can open her mouth to try to ask something, though, the nurse plops a tray of food on her lap.

“Eat and I'll explain everything. You must be confused.”

Tina nods, wondering if this nurse has legilimency powers like Queenie. It doesn't matter, though, as Tina starts taking small sips of soup.

“I'm Eliana Creevey. I've been taking care of you for these past few weeks…”

•

“...your fiancé has been in here everyday. Sometimes he doesn't even leave.”

Tina chuckles, or the equivalent to chuckling when you don't have much of a voice. 

“Except last night. He actually did leave for once-” Eliana is interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in!”

The door opens slowly to reveal a poof of hair at first, and then the rest of Newt Scamander.

“Newt!” Tina manages to croak out one syllable- it hurts her throat like _hell_ but _Mercy Lewis it was worth it._

Newt freezes for a second, almost as if he wants to believe this is real but can't tell. Tina smiles even more (if possible) and finally, Newt’s body relaxes and his face contorts into one of relief and _love._

“Tina.” he breathes, dropping his suitcase and rushing forward. He gathers her up in his arms, trying not to hurt her, but pulls back when he feels her wince with pain.

“ _Merlin_ Tina are you alright?”

Tina shrugs. “Much rather,” she coughs, “hug you.” 

Newt smiles again, moving to kiss her instead of risk worsening her injuries with another hug. 

The sound of the door closing pulls them out of their kiss. 

“Was that the nurse?” 

Tina laughs as much as she can and nods. Instead of saying anything else, though, she reaches up to pull Newt, who is currently leaning over her, down. 

“Woah-” Newt exclaims, nearly falling on top of Tina. He stops himself by putting his hands on the bed. “Tina, be careful!”

She just rolls her eyes and moves over, patting the open spot next to her. Newt chuckles and obliges, laying down. They both prop themselves up so they're facing each other. 

“I missed you.” Newt says quietly. He starts to play with Tina’s hair.

Tina smiles. “I've been right here.” It still hurts to talk, but she doesn't care right now. She tells herself the more she uses her voice, the better it'll get.

“Yeah, but you weren't… _here._ ” Newt’s eyes flicker down, and that's when Tina realizes how _awful_ he actually looks. 

There's stubble all around Newt’s face, bags under his eyes, and he just looks all around _tired._

Tina reaches out a hand and cups his chin. “You're not taking care of yourself,” she says, moving her thumb across his jaw.

Newt looks back up at Tina, and she notices he's starting to get teary.

“I was too worried. They said you'd stay alive, but they didn't say you'd wake up. I couldn't- I didn't have time to worry about myself.”

“Newt-”

“I nearly lost you, Tina. They said some other Aurors that were with you were in even worse condition. One of them _died_ , Tina.” 

Tina feels a tear hit her thumb and she quickly wipes it away. 

“I'm right here, Newt. Alive and alright. I can't promise you this won't happen again, or that something worse won't happen, but-”

“I know. I know being an Auror is dangerous and I know you're the most capable person for the job. But I still get worried.”

“I get worried about you too, you know.” Tina says after a small pause of silence. “When you go out and work with dangerous beasts.” She smiles. “I guess the worry is mutual. But I love you, so much, and I'd take being worried over not being with you _any day_.” She takes Newt’s hand in her own and intertwines their fingers together. 

“Any day.” Newt repeats.

•

“Mum will be ecstatic that you'll be at the book release party this weekend,” Newt says later. The couple has stayed next to each other on the bed all day.

Tina smiles in response- she was talking so much earlier that she forgot how fragile her voice is until she pretty much lost it.

“I don't know how likely that will be, Mr. Scamander,” Eliana says, standing by the door. Neither Newt or Tina noticed her walk in.

Newt sits up. “What?”

“Miss Goldstein may not be in a good enough condition to go anywhere by this weekend.”

“I feel fine enough!” Tina says, breaking her silence and trying to sit up as well. She winces a bit but tries to hide it. 

“I'm sorry, but your event is in two days. It's unlikely you will recover enough by then,” Eliana continues, “You won't be able to stand for a long time because of the damage done to you.”

“I can sit.” 

“Miss Goldstein, I saw you wince when you sat up just now.” 

“But I was sitting _up._ I wasn't already sat down.” Tina can tell that even with her raspy voice, her tone is getting harsher. She shakes her head. “I'm sorry, you're- you're right.” She lies back down, her head hitting the pillow. 

“I truly am sorry.” Eliana says, a sad look on her face. 

“Isn't there something that could be done so she's able to go?” Newt starts, “Like a spell or something- something to heal her bruises and everything?”

“Mr. Scamander, we've done all we can. Miss Goldstein has some broken bones that have to heal on their own.” Eliana picks up a clipboard and looks it over. “Both her right arm and leg are broken, plus she was hit with what we assume are some kind of dizzying spells. It would be _very_ hard for Miss Goldstein to be at the event.”

Newt grabs Tina’s hand under the sheets. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, his voice small. 

Eliana nods her head. “I'm sorry.”

•

Newt is having a _miserable_ time. Yes, his family and nieces are there, but there's only so much time he can spend with the two toddlers before being called to talk to _another_ person about his book. 

“I know you miss Teenie,” Queenie says, taking her daughter back from Newt. 

Newt smiles awkwardly. “My thoughts that loud?” 

Queenie puts a hand on his arm, a small frown on her face. “I don't need to know what you're thinking to know how you feel right now, honey. Your mother knows too.”

“I'm not able to hide anything from my mother- she knows me too well.” 

•

Later, Newt is about to go on stage to talk about his book when his mother approaches him. 

“I'm sorry Newt-”

“I know, mum.” Newt says, avoiding eye contact. “There's nothing I can do about it, though.”

Amelia takes her son's face in her hands. “You'll do great up there, alright? Even though she's not here, Tina is thinking about you _right now_ , I promise you.”

Newt pauses and then smiles, chuckling a little bit as he falls into Amelia for a hug.

“You're so cheesy, mum.” 

“Well, you are too so you're not one to talk.” She pats her son on the back. “Now go tell everyone about your fantastic beasts.”

•

Newt goes up to the microphone on stage as people cheer for him. He's still not used to that. People actually being excited to see him, that is.

“Er, hello-” The microphone squeaks and Newt leans back from it quickly. There's a small amount of laughter from the audience.

Newt grimaces and continues. “Thank you all for coming out here tonight. I really wasn't expecting a lot of people to be excited about a new edition of my book. I wasn't- I wasn't even expecting to _have_ another edition of my book.  
“And the only reason this is actually all possible is because of the people I love. My mother, she- she always encouraged me to explore and always let me help her with the Hippogriffs. She was the person who got me interested in magical creatures in the first place.

“But someone who makes this even _more_ possible is my fianceè Porpentina…”

Newt trails off as his eye catches the door at the back of the large room open. He doesn't even notice the heads of almost everyone in the audience turn to see where he's looking. 

Coming through the door is none other than Tina, half on a crutch and half clutching Eliana. Newt smiles, catching her eye and seeing her smile as well.

Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to the speech he has to do, suddenly feeling a lot better and with a smile.

“Goldstein. Tina Goldstein.” The heads in the audience turn back to look at him.

“Tina is the main reason I even have a first edition of _Fantastic Beasts_ done. She gave me the title for it, and I don't think I would have it done right now if it weren't for my promise of hand-delivering her a copy when it was finished.

“Tina is the bravest, fiercest, and all around _greatest_ person I've ever known. I may be biased, but she is the best Auror I know.”

Newt realizes it's a lot easier to speak when he focuses on one person in the audience- Tina.

“Even my brother, high up in the Auror division, hasn't arrested me.” Laughter from the crowd. “Since I first met her, I've gotten to know Tina so well, and I quickly fell in love with this Auror from New York City.”

Newt quickly pulls off one of the books from the display table next to him. “Er, this is the book,” Newt flips through a few pages, “I haven't actually gotten a chance to look at it yet but- aha!” He opens the book, having found the page he was looking for. 

“This is the first time anyone but me and my publisher has heard what's in this, but I don't think it's as exciting as reading about a Nundu.”

Newt clears his throat to start reading. “‘ _For Tina- without her, none of this would be possible. She's the best person I know, and I love her._ ’” 

Newt closes the book and looks back out to Tina. He swears he can see her eyes tearing up, but it could be his own.

“That's the dedication page if you couldn't tell,” Newt continues, “and it's basically everything I've just said, but a lot shorter. 

“I'm not good at ending speeches, let alone doing them, but I hope you enjoy the second edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ ”

Newt gives a slight bow and starts walking offstage as the sound of clapping fills the large room. He quickly gets to the stairs that lead off the stage and starts to pretty much _run_ over to where he saw Tina sitting.

When he gets there, she's standing, using the crutch and table to balance, but completely lets go when Newt sweeps her up in his arms.

“You made it.” Newt whispers, hugging her tightly as he hears a few whistles among clapping.

“Of course I did,” is Tina’s response. The clapping and cheering has died down and returned to normal chatter by now. “Ms. Creevey knew how much I wished I wasn't bed ridden and pretty much snuck me out.”

“I think she deserves an invitation to our wedding, doesn't she?” 

Tina laughs, and Newt feels her breath on his neck. 

“Yes, she really does.”

They separate, Newt still holding on to Tina to help her balance. 

“I can't believe your whole speech was about me.” Tina says, smiling like a madman.

“Not _all_ of it. You missed the beginning where I talked about my mum.”

Tina rolls her eyes. “Okay, _most_ of it. And the whole dedication.” 

“Was it that bad?” 

“No! Of course not. It was great. I think everyone loved it.”

“Even you?”

“ _Especially_ me, you idiot,” Tina says with all of the love in the world radiating off her words. She leans into Newt again, kissing him this time. 

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” Tina murmurs against Newt’s mouth.

Newt smiles. “How could I not. You limped all this way for me, didn't you?”

“‘Limped’? Really, Newt?” Tina laughs. 

“Ah, sorry. How about ‘hobbled’- does that sound better?” Newt smiles that boyish smile he always has when he and Tina are joking around.

Tina’s head falls against Newt’s chest as she laughs some more. She can feel Newt chuckle as well. 

“I can't believe I fell in love with someone who uses the word ‘hobbled’.” 

“Believe it,” Newt says, picking up Tina’s head. He kisses her again. “Because I'm pretty sure that's exactly what you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm,,,,sorry this was all just fluff 
> 
> Like a lot of fluff
> 
> But yeah there's that- I'm super excited for the next movie too lolol


	3. Things We Said Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello.” 
> 
> "Hi."
> 
> “Lovely day for a wedding, isn't it?"
> 
> “I do believe so.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title is a song by the Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I could make this it's own separate fic  
> Me:  
> Me: nah
> 
> Hi hope u enjoy this 
> 
> This takes place in like,,,,the first-ish week of May 1930???
> 
> Some recurring non-canon characters in this series:  
> Amelia (Newt’s mom)  
> Phineas (Newt’s dad)  
> Maggie (Theseus' wife)  
> Kowalski kid and Maggie and Theseus' kid

“You're nervous.”

“No I'm not.”

“It's alright to be nervous, you know.”

“Queenie, I'm _not_ nervous.”

“Your thoughts are practically screaming with nerves, Teenie.”

Silence.

“Okay so maybe I'm a _little_ nervous-”

“And that's normal!”

“How is it normal!? I shouldn't be nervous for this, so why am I?”

Queenie puts her hands on her sister's shoulders. She looks Tina in the eyes through the mirror.

“Because it's a big moment. Because up until a few years ago, you never thought this would be something you do. Because he's the _love of your life.”_ Queenie smiles, getting Tina’s mouth to curve into a small smile as well.

“You look _gorgeous_.” Queenie says, giving her older sister a squeeze. She stands back and admires the dress Tina is in.

“Well, you made this dress.” Tina says, twirling a bit. “And I love it.”

“Mama!” Queenie turns around at the sound of her daughter's voice.

Queenie smiles, picking up Sarah. “You see your Auntie Tina?” she asks, walking back up to Tina with Sarah in her arms.

Sarah giggles. “Aun-ie ‘ina!” She reaches out, trying to touch the white dress Tina is wearing. Tina laughs, holding part of it out for her niece to play with.

“Yeah, you like her dress?” Queenie coos. “You know why your Auntie is wearing that dress?” 

Sarah shakes her head, dropping the fabric as she does so.

“Well, it's a big day for Auntie Tina. And your Uncle Newt,” Queenie continues. “They're getting married.”

•

“It feels like I just bumped into her in New York yesterday. Or it was a few days ago when I gave her the very first copy of _Fantastic Beasts._ ”

“Time flies, Newt.”

“And it's like just last week the second edition of my book came out.”

“That was last week.” Theseus chuckles. “You seem jittery.”

“How so?”

“You've been talking pretty much non stop the past 10 minutes at least. And a lot of it has been gibberish- like you forgetting that that _did_ happen a week ago. You're also not really a talkative person.”

“I talk a lot to Tina.”

“Yeah, well, she's your _fianceé_. Of course you talk a lot to her.”

_“Wife.”_

“She won't be if you keep procrastinating. You've been re-tying your tie for like five minutes.”

Newt buttons his suit and turns around to face his brother. “Better?”

Theseus whistles. “You clean up well.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Do you blame me?” Theseus cocks an eyebrow. “Look around this room,” he gestures around him, “This is your bedroom from what, 20 years ago? It's still _filthy_.”

Newt couldn't argue with that. His family's estate _is_ a good place to have a wedding, but he forgot how messy the inside (really just his room) could be. At least everything would be outside. 

There's a knock on the door and both brothers yell “Come in!” at the same time.

The door opens and Jacob walks in, carrying a toddler in each arm. 

“Things are pretty much done downstairs and Maggie asked me to deliver Annie to you, Theseus. The girls want some time without two one year olds around.” He hands Anastasia off to Theseus and adjusts so he's holding his own daughter with both hands.

“I will gladly take babysitting duty,” Theseus says, bouncing his giggling daughter in his arms.

“Oh!” Newt exclaims, “Speaking of which, I should check up on my creatures quickly.” He pulls his suitcase off of the bed and unlocks it.

“Newt-” Jacob starts.

“Not in your suit!” Theseus tries to add in. As he finishes, the suitcase clicks shut and Newt is gone. “Merlin’s beard.” he mutters.

Theseus rolls his eyes and goes in after his brother.

“Theseus what-” Jacob starts, but again, the suitcase clicks shut and the other Scamander brother is gone. Jacob sighs. “No wonder they're related.”

•

“Newt? Newt!” Theseus calls when he gets into the shack. No response. He opens the door and calls again. “Newt! New- oh.” He suddenly stops when he sees his brother sitting right in front of him on the steps leading from his little shack to the rest of the case. 

He's petting the Niffler, who is sprawled across his lap, with Dougal sitting next to him.

Theseus squats down on the other side of Newt.

“Doesn't look like checking on your creatures, but you are getting your suit dirty.”

Newt just gives a noncommittal grunt in response.

“I remember you'd always hide out in the Hippogriff paddocks when you were sad, nervous, scared. Really anytime you didn't want to be around people.”

“Why do you think I came down here?” Newt mumbles.

“Oh, I know why. I knew it was only a matter of time until you locked yourself down here. I'm surprised it took this long, really.”

Newt looks at Theseus. “What?”

“Newt, I _know_ you. You're scared-”

“I'm not _scared_.”

“Alright, you're _nervous_ -”

“No-” Newt sighs. “Yeah… I guess? But isn't everybody?”

Theseus snorts. “ _Merlin_ , yes.”

“There's no way you were.”

“Oh, but I was.”

“But your job requires you not to get scared or nervous.”

“So does yours.” Theseus pats his brother on the back, standing up. “Just because one thing doesn't make us nervous doesn't mean we never get nervous.”

He opens the door to the shed. “I'll let you stay down here a little longer, but if I don't see you up there in five minutes, I'll come and get you. Believe it or not, you kind of have to be there for your own wedding.”

•

There's a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” It's Amelia’s voice coming through.

“Yes!” Queenie calls back. The door opens and Mrs. Scamander walks in with a tray of tea.

She stops when she sees Tina standing in the center of the room.

“Oh Tina…” she says. 

Smiling, Queenie takes the tray from her, freeing up Amelia to walk over to Tina (also smiling) and hug her.

“I'm so glad it's you.” She pulls back from Tina, still holding onto her shoulders. Her eyes tear up a bit when she starts talking again. “I used to be so worried about Newton. He wasn't ever one to enjoy human company.” 

Tina laughs. “Well, he did try to escape my apartment the first day we met.”

Amelia laughs as well, wiping her eyes as she does so. “I'm not going to cry yet.” She looks around the room and catches sight of Queenie and Maggie chuckling. 

Amelia shuffles back to the tray and starts pouring cups of tea for everyone.

“At least you didn't lock yourself in a case full of creatures,” she remarks, topping off the last cup.

“ _What_?” Tina balks as both Queenie and Maggie laugh again. 

Amelia nods. “Oh that boy of yours,” She hands Tina a cup, “Good luck.”

As the door closes, Queenie walks up to Tina and throws herself around her. Tina, surprised at first, hugs her little sister back, realizing she's starting to cry. 

“Queenie?” Tina asks, worried.

“I wish ma and pa were here.” is all Queenie says- but it's all that needs to be said for Tina to tear up as well. She hugs her sister tighter.

“Me too, Queen. Me too.”

“They would've loved Newt. And Jacob too. Teenie, it's not fair.” 

Tina hears the door close softly and knows Maggie had left the room.

“No, it's not.” Tina replies, still holding onto her sister tightly. “It really isn't. But we have so many people now- it's not just us.” Tina slowly lets go of her sister as Queenie nods. 

“We'll always have each other, I promise, but we have _everyone else, too_ ,” Tina continues. “They would be so proud of you, Queenie.”

“They would be proud of _you_.”

“Okay, both of us. They'd be proud of both of us.” Tina smiles, her sister replicating the expression as well. 

“I love you, Teenie.” Queenie hugs her older sister again.

“I love you too, Queenie.”

•

“Is he out of that thing yet?” Amelia asks, barging into Newt’s room.

“I'm right here, mum.” Newt says. 

“Good.” She turns to Jacob and Theseus. “Now, you two- outside. Queenie and Maggie are already waiting for you.”

Jacob nods, walking out of the room with Theseus behind him. Theseus does a small two fingered salute as he closes the door behind him.

Amelia turns back to Newt. “Now you.” she says. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, mum.”

“All of your creatures are in the case?”

“Yes, mum.”

“Even that bowtruckle?”

“You know he won't leave me.”

Amelia sighs. “Alright, alright. I guess it's not my youngest son’s wedding without a beast nearby.”

“He's not a beast, mum.”

Amelia rolls her eyes as she bends Newt down to be able to kiss his forehead. 

“I'm so proud of you, Newton.” she says, patting his cheek as he stands up again.

“For what?” Newt asks, laughing. 

“For everything you've done. Especially after what happened in your sixth year.”

“Mum-”

“I know, I know. You don't like talking about your expulsion and… her. But Tina does know, right?”

“Of course she does.” Newt had told her the evening after he ran into Leta in Diagon Alley. 

“Alright, well, I love you, Newt.”

“I love you too, mum.” Newt bends down again to hug his mother. 

“Now get outside. I'm not having today go wrong all because you showed up late.” Amelia walks over to the door, opening it.

Newt chuckles as he starts to walk out, but is stopped by his mother grabbing his arm and looking him up and down. 

“Both of my boys are all grown up, now. I'm still expecting to find you in the stables and covered in mud when I get down there.”

Newt shrugs. “Maybe I will be.” 

Amelia huffs as she watches her son walk down the hall. “You better not be, mister!”

•

Newt gets outside and looks around. There's really not a lot of people- just their immediate families and a few of their closest friends. In all, there were less than 15 people. 

Newt suddenly feels a hand come down on his shoulder.

“You ready?” his father asks.

Newt turns so he's facing his dad. 

“Yeah,” he says, “I just had this talk with mum, actually.” 

Phineas smiles, almost as if he's about to laugh. “You know, Newt, I really haven't said it, but I _am_ proud of what you've done. I know your mother is always the one to tell you, but I need you to know I feel the same.”

“Even though I'm not an Auror like Thes?”

 _Now_ Phineas lets out a deep chuckle- something Newt rarely ever hears. “Of _course_ , Newton. I will admit that I was… _skeptical_ of your choice of career, but ever since you were so excited to get the job from Obscurus Books, I knew it was something you're very passionate about. Besides, we're getting another Auror in the family, aren't we?”

Newt smiles. “Yeah.”

“As much fun as your little father-son talk is, I'm afraid it's time for my baby brother to get up there.” Theseus says, coming up to his brother and dad. He motions behind him to the front of the little set up with his head. 

Newt nods, walking to where his brother was motioning.

“Mr. Longbottom,” Newt says, nodding his head in greeting to the official standing by him.

“Mr. Scamander, so great to see you again.”

The next thing Newt knows is he's watching Tina getting closer, closer, _closer_ to him until they're next to each other.

“Hello.” Newt says, letting a smile light up his whole face. 

“Hi.” Tina responds, an equally besmitten expression on her face.

“Lovely day for a wedding, isn't it?”

Tina chuckles. “I do believe so.” 

•

“I heard you locked yourself in your case earlier, Mr. Scamander.” 

“Ah, well you see, Mrs. Scamander, I never actually _locked_ the case.” 

Tina chuckles as she waltzes around the room with Newt- their first dance as a married couple. 

“Freaked out a bit?” Tina asks.

“I don't think ‘freaked out’ is the right term.” 

“Nervous.” It's more of a statement than a question.

Newt nods. “And jittery.” 

“Me too. I just didn't go and lock myself in a case full of animals.” Tina smiles playfully.

Newt suddenly dips Tina and she lets out a small yelp in surprise.

“What was that for?” she asks, laughter forming around her words. 

“I didn't _lock_ the case,” Newt says, starting to laugh as well. 

Their foreheads come together as they laugh.

“I love you,” Newt says.

“I would sure hope so, seeing as we just got married less than three hours ago.” 

“And I'm so happy we did.” Newt tilts his head enough to connect their lips. 

“I love you too.” Tina whispers when they pull away. She rests her head on his shoulder as they keep swaying. “Why were you nervous?” 

It's quiet, but Newt still hears it. “Because this is something I never thought would happen.” 

Tina nods slowly. “Me neither.”

“I'm glad it did, though. And I wouldn't have imagined this any other way.” 

Tina smiles, matching the look on her husband’s face. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok I hope that was alright? This is probably low key shitty lolol 
> 
> Comments are cool but absolutely not necessary im not gonna force you to do anything lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Oof low key cliff hanger sorry
> 
> Also the part where Tina stumbles in on Newt putting on his shirt is inspired by other fics lol. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon- we'll see what happens lol


End file.
